


Bittersweet Tastes

by Draycarla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Evil Altean AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Rimming, Shiro Ship Week 2019, that won't stop Sendak from trying to tell him what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: “Commander Shirogane, what is this?”“I said call me Shiro, but that's a shot,” Shiro knocked his third one back, offering a polite smile at the Galran sat opposite him, “it's alcoholic.” He quickly added. Commander Sendak scrutinised the glass that looked miniscule in his giant clawed hand, then Shiro. “Why is it such a putrid colour?”“It just is.”-Commander Shirogane can tell his alien friend needs to try and relax, and the best way humans do it? Drinking. He needs some down-time, especially now that the Galra and humans are forming an alliance against the Altean threat. It's just a shame that Shiro has to lure him out on the basis of work, and then drinking games.For Shiro Ship Week Day 4: AU





	Bittersweet Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> I....really like this one. It's my first NICE Shendak?? Actually proud of myself.
> 
> It's dumb, honestly, and I think I did well to keep them IC enough. I'm always a bit careful when I write a nicer Sendak, but ahhh.
> 
> There's porn, of course there's porn, and silly drinking things really. Honestly? I find myself giggling on a re-read. Only note about alien biology is two dicks for the price of one but that's it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Commander Shirogane, what is this?”

“I said call me Shiro, but that's a shot,” Shiro knocked his third one back, offering a polite smile at the Galran sat opposite him, “it's alcoholic.” He quickly added. Commander Sendak scrutinised the glass that looked miniscule in his giant clawed hand, then Shiro. “Why is it such a putrid colour?”

“It just is.”

“I see.” Between two claws, he drank it down. The expression was the same as when you gave a baby a slice of lemon, and Shiro couldn't help but suppress a laugh as Sendak poked his tongue out. “This is the most vile thing I have ever drank in my life. Why do you humans drink this?” He leaned against the table that tipped under his weight, before quickly righting it back into place with a disgruntled growl. Shiro offered another smile, “we drink it to get drunk quicker.”

“And is that your intention?” Sendak folded his arms across his chest. Like Shiro, one was organic, and the other prosthetic. Shiro shook his head, but had to admit that it would be amusing to see him drunk...if he _could_ from human alcohol.

“If we are to discuss work, why have you brought me somewhere so,” Sendak glanced around the bar, “unprofessional.”

“Well,” Shiro started, licking his lips, “since we brought your ship back to Earth for repairs, you've been,” he paused as he toyed with the words, “ _incredibly_ professional given your circumstances, but it's also not healthy for you to remain so stressed out. The meeting rooms are stuffy.”

“They are rather humid when everyone is in there breathing, yes.”

“Sure, but you've not stopped either.”

“I cannot stop while my people fight in a war.” Sendak tapped his claws against his metal forearm, a look of mild irritation on his face.

“I know that, but your Emperor knows you're here, and that fleet should come soon enough for you. Do you know how to take a break? You're safe here, the Alteans,” Sendak gave a curt nod, “haven't followed you, and we have the Atlas to protect us. Our best minds are with your Lieutenant fixing your cruiser.” Shiro leaned forward carefully, “so we can talk a bit about work, Commander, but I would like to see you _try_ and enjoy yourself while you can, especially if Earth's governments and your Emperor can make a formal agreement on the alliance, especially after what you've told and shown us. It's a shame that we'd be joining a war so soon, but the people of Earth will not stand for a race bent on removing people's free will on the basis of 'peace'.”

Sendak stared at him for a long moment before pushing the tiny glass back towards Shiro. “As much as I do not admit to weakness, I will concede you may be correct. However if you wish for me to enjoy myself, I demand more than a droplet of your alcohol. At this rate, I will be carrying _you_ home.”

“Then as my esteemed guest and equal,” Shiro said as he rose from his chair, “I will make sure you enjoy yourself. What's your poison?”

“I do not drink poison.”

“I mean what alcohol do you like drinking?”

“Anything sharp and bitter.”

“Then I'll see what they've got.” Sendak watched Shiro walk off towards the bar, eyes moving down his frame, before turning back to the table and letting his sigh out.

When he first laid eyes on Shiro a few movements' ago, he was wary of such hospitality from aliens that looked similar to the Alteans, the aliens that had taken his arm in battle deca-phoebs' ago. He had been surprised with them, and the fact that so far away from other space-faring races, this species had developed complex technology independent of others. Although it was not as sophisticated as their own, from what Shiro had explained to him, money had been pipelined into space travel once his planet became unified, much like the Galrans had. The more time he spent here, the more similarities he found, and himself and Haxus had begun compiling information around their interactions. Not all humans were friendly, but those caught for such behaviour were swiftly called up on such disrespect, which Sendak was rather impressed with. He would not, however, give Shiro the satisfaction of knowing that.

The human was a gentle man despite his stature and strength, and his friendly demeanour as a commander was quite...jarring for Sendak. He may be firm, but he was too relaxed around his underlings. It confused him how they respected him as their superior, especially when he told them to go and take breaks to de-stress. Now, Shiro felt familiar enough with him to suggest the same thing, and even Haxus had the audacity to agree with him, the traitorous swine. He didn't need a break, certainly not as Shiro pushed a considerably larger glass towards him and settled down again with a bright coloured drink with pieces of what he knew was at least fruit sat on the rim, with a strange white dusting around the glass. The liquid was garish, and a delicate little hat on a stick sat anchored to a piece of fruit at the bottom.

“Why does your drink require a hat?” Sendak narrowed his eye at it, then at Shiro.

“A hat? Oh, it's an umbrella.”

“We are inside, your drink will not be rained on.”

“No, Sendak, this is just a decoration.”

“It does not need decorating, it is for drinking,” Sendak smirked as he lifted his drink, “see, no ridiculous hats.” He took a tentative sip, and then drank back more. It was decently bitter against his throat, but the cold soothed the burn that the alcohol gave him. Shiro cast him a strange look as he sipped his drink, Sendak catching his teeth clink against the glass. As Shiro set it down, be picked up the umbrella in his human hand and and pulled it out. Sendak watched curiously as he twirled it in his fingers, before leaning over and dropping it into his glass.

“I do not want your drink umbrella.”

“Why?”

“Because it is pointless,” Sendak prised it out, giving is a disdainful look as he handed it back to Shiro, “besides which, we have work to discuss, not silly human drinks.”

“Fine,” Shiro shrugged his shoulders as he pulled out his data pad. He moved his chair around to Sendak, then took another long sip of his cocktail. From the corner of his eye, he could see Shiro staring at him. “You can try a bit if you like.”

“It looks disgusting, like the shots.”

“I promise you it won't taste disgusting.” Shiro offered him a warm smile, and Sendak huffed, looking away, and then back at the smile again. “If I try, will you desist with these silly actions so we can discuss work?”

“I promise,” Shiro pushed the glass towards Sendak, “I won't watch if you like.”

“I am not that pathetic.” Sendak snatched up the glass, rotating it around to study the contents carefully. He put the coated rim to his lips, finding the substance sweet. The liquid was bitter, but in his mouth the flavours mingled together. He could taste something fruity, which was odd, but not bad.

“What's the verdict?” Shiro asked as he set it back down. Sendak glanced at him, then the drink.

“Acceptable. I would prefer it without the fruit. What is it?”

“A weird concoction the bartender does for me because he's a nice enough guy,” Shiro motioned to the young human behind the bar. He had bright blue eyes and brown hair, darker than his skin, “he's doing bar duty for running his mouth to my second-in-command.”

“This is an officer's lounge?”

“Yeah. The Garrison is pretty large, so we have a few quarters.” Shiro sipped his drink as he poked at the pad. Sendak glanced around again, then back to Shiro.

“It seems rather empty.”

“It's for commanders, mostly,” Shiro poked the pad, “but come on, let's actually get some work done.”

“Finally, you stop stalling.”

“Says you!” Shiro laughed as he brought up a long list.

-

“So are you happy with that?”

“I am not so much _happy_ , but I will accept that it needs to be done. In turn, I would like to see the schematics of the IGF Atlas.”

“I would need to clarify that with the Admiral, but considering you're allowing us to look at yours in good grace, she _should_ be fine with that.”

“One would hope,” Sendak drained the rest of his glass and pushed it towards Shiro. “Another, if you would.”

“Oh? Are you willing to relax now?” Shiro cocked an eyebrow at him, and Sendak snorted as he looked away, then eventually back at him.

“I will partake in a few, however I will likely be carrying you home judging from your smaller frame.”

“You think I can't handle my alcohol?” Shiro leaned back in his seat, eyebrow raised as he grinned stupidly at Sendak.

“You know what? I think I might engage in a challenge with you.”

“You? Challenge me? To _what_?” Sendak watched him finish his glass and push it aside. With a devilish smirk on the usually sunny man's face, Shiro brought his hands together.

“A drinking contest.”

Sendak couldn't stifle the bark of laughter that escaped his lips, “you expect me to accept such a ridiculous challenge? You would be defeated with ease!”

“Really? That sounds like fighting words, Commander! Besides,” Shiro placed a hand on the table as he rose, leaning close to Sendak's ear, “I thought the Galra couldn't turn down a challenge? First one to get drunk loses. Another of the same, right?” His voice was low, suggestive possibly, in his ear, and whatever the man had scented his body with smelt good – almost sweet.

“Yes, but get a bigger glass this time,” Sendak answered coolly. He rubbed his ear as Shiro moved away. _That felt nice_. He wondered why exactly Shiro would challenge him, but he was right; Sendak could not turn down the challenge, but he would at least allow himself to be handicapped. He had to make a point out of how ridiculous the Earthling was.

“So,” Lance leaned against the counter, “you and Commander Sendak.”

“Can I get the same drinks again, just what Sendak had last, put it in a pitcher.”

“Is this a special kinda work night?” Lance winked.

“Can you put an umbrella in his for me?”

“Aww, _c'mon,_ Shiro, can't you spare me any details?”

“There's nothing to say, Lance. He's prickly, but I'm gonna try and see how he ticks.”

“Uh-huh,” Lance glanced at Sendak, then back at Shiro, eyebrow raised “just how he 'ticks'. Is that what Matt calls it these days?”

“ _Lance_!” Shiro quickly pressed himself against the counter, “I'm not trying to _fuck_ the guy!”

“I dunno, man, you are friends with the wannabe alien-fucker,” Lance's smirk grew as he leaned in towards Shiro, “and you _have_ been spending a lot of time with each other.”

“Because we're _working_!”

“Still,” Lance grabbed a glass and a pitcher, “I'd bet another month of this you'll end up in bed together at some point soon.” Shiro snorted and glanced back at Sendak, who was watching him curiously from his seat. He turned back to Lance, who'd obviously noticed too. “I think he's in to you.”

“Lance...” Shiro started.

“You take that tone when you're getting guarded, _Commander Shirogane,_ ” Lance teased as he pushed Shiro's drink forward, “and when do you ever engage in anything fun?”

“What do you mean?”

“I heard drinking games being mentioned, that little smirk of yours and glint in your eye.” Lance's grin grew wider as Shiro averted his gaze, biting his lip. Lance was a shit for this. Maybe he should have just invited Sendak over to his. _That would look even weirder._ The knock of glass against wood brought his attention back, and he took the pitcher. “Enjoy yourselves tonight,” Lance offered a cheeky wink, before moving towards Iverson.

“Did the boy give you trouble?” Sendak inclined his head as Shiro pushed the pitcher towards him and dropped down in the seat, rubbing at his face.

“No, he's just being a shitbag.”

“In what sense?” Sendak asked as he poked at the umbrella in his drink, before he popped it into Shiro's glass. “Since you like these umbrellas, you can have that one.”

“I'm touched by your generosity. But, ahh, forget about him.” Shiro raised his glass and drank. He chuckled into his drink as Sendak did the same. And drink he did. Shiro watched him drain the thing and push it forwards, a cock-sure look upon his face. He put his drink down, tilting his head to the side, “you realise you lose if you get drunk first, right?”

“I understand perfectly.”

“So was that supposed to be unnerving?”

“That depends what you consider 'unnerving', does it not?”

“Well,” Shiro casually sipped his drink again, licking at his lips, “with that cocky attitude of yours and your display, that could suggest to me that you're trying to knock my confidence. Perhaps you're hoping I'd try and mimic you, and if you're judging by body mass and height, I see why you think that could work.”

“What an interesting theory you have there,” Sendak took the first offending umbrella from earlier and added it to Shiro's drink, prodding the paper with his claw, “but could you not argue that your bravado in challenging me to such a contest could be construed in the same way?” Sendak took Shiro's drink in his hand, pushing the umbrellas back, “perhaps you hope my lack of understanding about human biology may give me reason to pause, but the Galra take on any challenge, any fight, as I told you.”

“'Vrepit Sa' I believe was the term?” Shiro pouted as Sendak drained his glass and pushed it back towards him.

“Yes, although it would not be appropriate for this,” Sendak leaned in close as he rose, “much like whispering near my ear is not appropriate.” The purr was low and Shiro jerked, blinking up at Sendak stupidly.

“I shall get another round ordered-”

“Sendak,” Shiro followed him over, bringing the glasses with him, “that doesn't count as two.”

“I would never cheat, however I believe you should drink something stronger. Unless you do not mind my self-imposed handicaps?” Sendak glanced along the line of bottles, then down at the boy.

“What is the strongest beverage you serve?”

“Uh, not sure. But that drink there has a skull on it, and,” he wandered over and brought it back for the two, “it's rum. It has coconut and caramel in it. I guess it must be strong.” Sendak watched Shiro take the bottle and give it a quick scan.

“Add it to my tab, Lance.”

“Will do, boss-man,” Lance brought out two glasses, dropping ice and a pair of the damned umbrellas in again. He offered Sendak a mischievous smile, and judging from what he'd heard them discuss, it was likely to wind Shiro up. _This 'Lance' was almost as bad as Haxus._

“Why must you keep giving them umbrellas?”

“Because it makes me smile, okay? They're cute, and there's loads back here.” He ducked down and returned with a box full of the offensive colourful things, placing them on the counter with a thud. Sendak tilted his head down at Shiro as he took a bunch in his hand.

“What?”

“You are like a child, attracted to frivolous colourful things.” He smirked, sharp teeth on display, as he carried the bottle and glasses back the the table, Shiro following with a grunt. They resettled, and Sendak poured out the rich liquid into each glass.

“So tell me,” he took a sip, surprised by the spices he could taste, “why you like them.”

“They remind me of my first holiday abroad,” Shiro rolled one in his fingers, “and that was the first and last time I was able to enjoy a holiday with my father.” He placed it down with his growing collection, “it was a long time ago, but it's bittersweet. Funnily enough, that's how I like my drinks usually.”

“Like what you asked the boy to make you earlier?”

“Yes.” Shiro knocked his drink back and poured another.

The awkward silence petered as they drank back more and chatted. Shiro was on his tenth glass of the night and was starting to curse himself for mixing his drinks. Sendak looked absolutely fine, and Shiro couldn't help but think he may have shot himself in the foot. “You are staring. What is it?”

“Nothing, I just...” Shiro stared at the skull on the bottle, “feel fine.”

“You feel fine? You do not look it.”

“Shhh, I'm fine,” Shiro waved his hand dismissively, and as he did, his elbow slipped, knocking the data pad to the floor. Sendak gave him another toothy smirk, and Shiro groaned as he went to pick it up. _Damn his stupid smirk, damn his stupid alien biology._

“Shirogane, you're fucked, get your ass back home.” They both looked up to Commander Iverson stood with an amused look on his face. Sendak glanced at Shiro, who was glaring back up at him. “I'm not _fucked_ , I'm tipsy.”

“Shirogane, I've been drinking with you since you made Lieutenant. Come on,” he hoisted Shiro up, and Sendak watched him on unsteady legs, “don't make yourself look like an ass in front of Commander Sendak. I'm sure he doesn't want to see you fucked.”

“It would displease me if I had to watch someone have their way with him, I must admit.” Sendak replied as he rose, downing the rest of the rum, then finishing the bottle. He caught the eyes of both Iverson and Shiro.

“Did I say something?”

“Uh, I didn't mean fucked like that.”

“Oh, it has dual meaning?”

“Yeah; it's another meaning for drunk.”

“I see.” Sendak looked to them both, ignoring the swell of embarrassment in his gut. The human language was ridiculous; how was he supposed to know such intricacies?

“I will see that Commander Shirogane is returned to his quarters. I noted that you arrived with your colleague, and do not wish to disturb your evening.”

“If you're sure,” Iverson carefully righted Shiro, who groaned again and muttered something under his breath as he grabbed his satchel and shoved the data pad inside, along with the umbrellas from the table. He looked up at Sendak and nodded, “let's go. See you, Iverson.” As he went to move, he unceremoniously tripped over his own feet. Sendak caught him under the arms with ease, unable to stifle the low chuckle that escaped his lips. Iverson snorted and sighed. “Good luck, he can be a handful.”

“I am sure I can deal with him.” He looked into those strange grey eyes, finding either stubbornness or determination there, “do I need to carry you back?” Sendak would enjoy his victory, even if it was one he expected.

“No,” the response sounded petulant as Shiro eased himself out of Sendak's grip, “wait 'til you get outside, then I'll be carrying _you_ back.” He turned and marched towards the door, knocking his hip against a table and swearing. Iverson and Sendak shot each other a look. “Good luck.”

“I may need it.”

-

“You know just because I'm the youngest Commander, Iverson _still_ babies me? Like,” Shiro stopped again by the hangar, resting a hand against the wall as he rotated the other, “I'm not _eighteen_ , okay? I can handle my dronk just fine?”

“Are you asking me a question?”

“I dunno.” Shiro rubbed at his eye, then looked up at Sendak. “How're you so stober? That's a question.”

“Galran alcohol is considerably stronger. I feel content, but I need a lot more until I hit your state.”

“I'm not drank!”

“So why are you walking like a baby animal?”

“My legs are tired.” Shiro pathetically wiggled his leg at Sendak, who sighed.

With lightning speed, or it felt like it, Shiro was whisked into the air. “I would like to see you home, because I am sure it should not take this long to get between your quarters and that bar.”

“Put me down!” Shiro writhed, but in Sendak's iron grip he wasn't going anywhere.

“Nope. I will carry you,” there was an odd warmth to his voice, “since we never agreed on what the victor of the challenge would win, I will take this as my victory.”

“My humiliation? You want to _hoomiliate me?_ ”

“You got yourself in this mess, and I feel no sympathy for you,” Sendak's chuckle was low and he could feel the noise in his stomach. Shiro snorted, letting his body become dead weight. “Fine, but I'm makin' it harderer for you.”

“It better be more of a challenge then defeating you in drinking.” Neither could hide their laugh. “Round two when we get back.”

“If I must.” Sendak's grip became a little tighter as he started off in a brisk walk, Shiro feeling the purple fur tickle against his face. _It felt really soft_.

-

“Take it out of my ass pocket.”

“Which one?”

“Left,” Shiro was quite content being carried, even if it was humiliating to an extent. He paused as he felt Sendak's fingers push against the fabric, searching for keys that weren't there. “My left, not yours.”

“Oh.” He felt the fingers quickly withdraw, then fish out his key card.

“Kay, in,” Shiro hummed as the door slid open and Sendak stepped inside. He moved Shiro to the sofa and dropped him down as the lights flicked on. For a split second, he thought one of Sendak's eyes were glowing.

“You were as difficult as you claimed.”

“Mhmm. Good at that. You, though,” he pointed up at Sendak, or at least he thought he did, “are softer than you appear.”

“In what regard?” He motioned for Shiro to move along as he settled carefully down. He watched Sendak from his face rested in his palm, “you didn't _haff_ to carry me home, but you did. Your fur too. Soft. Is it all...soft?”

“Are you asking me what's under my armour?”

“Maybe.” They watched each other closely for a few long seconds until Sendak spoke again, glancing away as he did.

“If you can get me drunk, then perhaps you may find out.”

“You'd show me that easily?”

“If you can't, then I would like to see how furless you truly are. How does that sound for round two?”

“Deal.” Shiro pushed himself up from the sofa, and motioned for Sendak to follow.

-

“Done.” Sendak pulled away, blinking as he stared at his masterpiece. Shiro sat with a ridiculous rainbow crown of umbrellas carefully pushed into his hair.  
“Am I sexy?”

“No.”

“Fuck sake, Sendak.” Shiro groaned as he swayed gently in his seat, draining the last of his amaretto. One umbrella fell out, and he watched Sendak pluck it from the floor with one of his long arms. Galra had much longer limbs, but it didn't make them look weird either; it seemed proportionally correct. For the briefest of moments, Shiro wondered how large their dicks would be in comparison, before shaking the thought from his head.

“You are coarser when you use...mouth words.” Sendak may have regretted letting Shiro make drinks for him, because his functions were starting to show the initial signs of impairment. It had been a long time since he last allowed a slip of his control, but with the human he didn't mind as much. He was no threat.

“Ehhh,” Shiro waved his hand dismissively, “get lick it.”

“Excuse me?”

“ _Like it_. Sorry,” he chuckled, letting his head drop forward. Sendak caught him before it banged against the table. “Do I need to also put you to bed tonight?”

“Dunno,” Shiro supported himself as he lifted his head up, “if you want. Whatsa time?”

“It's one-furty in the morning.”

“Aw fuck, shit yeah. Wait,” Shiro cocked his head to the side, “whatcha say?”

“One-furty.”

“ _Furty? FURty?”_ He let out a mighty laugh, banging his fist on the table. “Did I getcha? Are you?”

“No! Of course I'm not _drunk_!”

“You said mouth words and furty,” Shiro leaned in, poking at his armour, “why dontcha walk for me?”

“Fine, then you will see how completely sobper-sop-sober,” he hissed, “I am.” Sendak rose from the chair and walked, frowning at the floor as he realised he'd suffered a _very_ delayed reaction. He knocked his leg into the side of the sofa, earning a hoot of laughter from Shiro, now resting his head on the table, pupils blown wide as he lazily stared at him.

“You are a devilish little creature,” Sendak grumbled as he eased himself back into his seat, “and that boy at the bar was just as bad.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“Well,” Sendak started, “I could hear how he spoke to you,” he flicked his ears to make a point, “and implying that this was anything more then out-of-work bonding is such a huge disrespect. It is not his business.”

“Exactly! Thank you!” Shiro sat up straighter. “Like, okay I won't lie, you ain't bad. As I said, I'm curryious as to whether there's more...fur, but I'm not gonna be like 'hey can I see your furry titties', you know?”

“And I appreciate that. _Gods_ ,” Sendak leaned against the table, this one thankfully anchored to the floor, “Haxus – you know my lieutenant?” Shiro nodded, “well he has been making such... _comments._ 'Commander, why don't you go spend some time with the human one?', 'Commander, why not invite him for a spar?', “Commander, he's giving you bedroom eyes!'.” Sendak raised one hand, rotating it for emphasis. “I cannot go asking you to spar with me!”

“Wouldn't mind. It'd be good to learn somethin'. Sparrin' for us ain't like that, but I get that you'd be...uncomfy.”

“It is not about being 'uncomfy', it is just that sporring is usually...I do not know how to say this-”

“Does it get like, weirdly intimate where someone's sat straddling the other, and your faces are like, almost touching,” Shiro leaned closer, the scent of alcohol on his breath catching in Sendak's nose, “and then as you stare into each others eyes, you get closer until your lips touch and just kinda tear each others clothes off and fuck on the floor.” Shiro's smirk told Sendak that he _knew_ what he was doing, but that didn't stop him feeling his cheeks burn as he turned his head away.

“T-That's _filthy_.”

“Oh, fuck right off! That wasn't filthy.”

“You were staring at me as you said it! You might as well have just described Galran pornography!”

“Is that a kink of yours?” Shiro cocked an eyebrow as he stumbled towards the sink and took a spare glass. “Need wa'er.”

“It is _not a kink_! It is a highly intimate act that you do not so easily agree upon!”

“Soooo,” Shiro gave him a wide smirk, “you watch ultra-romantic porn?” He could tell the moment Sendak's brain caught up with what had left his mouth. “I never said-”

“It has been _so worth_ getting you drunk for this! Hah! _Fuck you!_ You got to gloat that you won the first round but this,” Shiro motioned to Sendak, “aww shit you've seeeeriously given me some ammunition!” He carefully moved back over, pushing up the stray umbrellas. “Don't worry,” he pushed the glass towards Sendak, “ain't gonna shame you. It's kinda hot, in principiple, but ain't gonna lie it's kinda a human thing too but more of a kink. Like, I have _seen some shit_.”

“Please do not show me your Earth porn. _Please_.”

“Is it 'cause we're furless or something? Are you _body-shaming my race?”_ Shiro gave him a look of mock offence, even with his body swaying unevenly, Sendak loosening a small growl as he drained the water.

“ _No_! I just do not wish to sit with you watching pornography of what, to me, is something reserved for someone I care for.” His fur bristled, and for the first time, in hours, Shiro felt himself almost sober instantly.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to make you pissed off.”

“I am not 'pissed off', I am just...here,” Sendak brought his hands up to his armour and worked it off, setting it down by the side of the chair, “since I will admit you have me _tipsy_ , as you say, I will show you where some fur extends to, and then I should be off.” He unfastened the flight suit and pointed to the thicker fur that sat central in his chest. “It is thicker here to keep my chest warm and protect the heart.”

“Is it sssoft?”

“Is that a question to touch me?”

“If you don't mind?” Shiro let Sendak take his hand and place it against his fur. It was soft and warm to the touch, and when he concentrated, he could feel Sendak's heartbeat. They remained there for what was probably longer than necessary, before Shiro removed his hand. “'S'late. You can sleep in the bed and I'll take the sofa.” He quickly moved back to the sink with the glass, topping it up with more water.

He heard heavy footfalls until a large weight pressed his body into the counter. Shiro tilted his head back to find Sendak leaning over him, placing both hands against either side of the sink to brace or pin him in. He sipped the water, holding the gaze, until he slowly pulled the glass away.

“Thirsty?”

“Mhmm.”

“What for?” Shiro pressed himself back into Sendak's flight suit, feeling the taut muscles under the tight material. He felt the glass eased from his hand and watched him drink it back, and to Shiro's drunk brain, this required his body to grow _uncomfortably warm_ suddenly. A low rumble came from Sendak's throat as he placed it carefully back into the sink, eyes not leaving Shiro's.

“Did you think I meant something else?”

“Depends if ya know the slang meanin'.” He answered lowly, slowly blinking up. Sendak hummed in amusement as he slowly pulled the umbrellas from his hair.

“I have been made aware of the term.”

“I see.”

“Why don't you show me where your room is?”

“Yeah, I should.” Shiro swallowed the lump in his throat as the heat in his abdomen increased. _Was Sendak fucking with him?_

-

Shiro had not been anticipating two dicks. He had not been anticipating two rather _large_ dicks at that. They had different functions according to Sendak, but effectively they both got hard and leaked _something_. Whatever this first one was, it tasted good as he pressed his tongue against the head and lapped at the sweet secretion. Sendak arched his back, organic hand buried within his hair. The low growls didn't bother him, and if anything it spurred him on more. He worked the second dick with one hand, and used the other to hold Sendak in place as he slowly worked himself along it. It'd been a long time, but Sendak seemed to enjoy it when he held him in place with his leg.

“You're... _proficient._ ” Sendak had to restrain the snarl, instead gripping Shiro's hair tighter. The man between his thighs moaned against his cock as he took more in, then clenched his jaw just above the start of the bulge. He had worked himself further than Sendak was expecting, but shouldn't be surprised with. “Are you so _desperate-_ ” His voice hitched as Shiro tightly squeezed his second cock with the prosthetic. With a wet pop and heady look, Shiro glanced up at him. “I would like to enjoy sucking your dick in peace. So, unless you're gonna try and talk filthy to me _properly_ ,” he squeezed the prosthetic harder, “let's not go down the degrading route just yet, hmm?” He pressed his head against Sendak's thigh, nuzzling into his fur. “Fine,” Sendak flopped back into his sheets, “then return to pleasing me, and then if you can make me come, I will see to it you renounce the cocks of your own kind.”

“Arrogant, aren't we? I accept your challenge. _Try_ make me an alien-fucker.” Shiro laughed as he went back down on Sendak. He was tempted to tell him he was already half-way there.

The stuff Sendak made was truly addictive, and as he spilled hot and sweet down his throat like mulled cider, it made him feel warm. Not woozy, just warm, content, and a deep burning need to be fucked through his mattress. As he sat back up on his knees, he kept his prosthetic busy with the second cock, staring down at Sendak's heaving chest. “So does one count, or do I have to make them both come?”

“Both, of course.”

“Good.” Shiro purred, earning a chuckle from Sendak as he returned to his position, lapping at the leaking precome. It tasted bitter, but the sweetness in his mouth made it all the better. He moved his mouth over the pointed and ridged tip, then down as far as he could. Sendak may get him to renounce human dick pretty fast if this felt as good in his ass as it tasted. Sendak's growling and hair pulling continued, and the leg holding him in place kept relaxing and tensing. Shiro picked up the pace, his own cock needy for attention that he hoped Sendak would return soon. He better not be a lazy bed-mate.

His jaw ached and some of it had spurted out over his face, but Shiro had managed to make Sendak come twice, and he was feeling incredibly pleased with himself as Sendak pulled him down into his chest. “Was it too much?” Sendak purred as he traced his a clawed finger across his cheek and through the sticky fluid, smearing it against his skin. Shiro swiped at some and, while keeping eye contact, sucked it from his fingers. Sendak said something in Galran as he flipped Shiro onto his back besides him. Between growls and deep throaty noises, Sendak crushed his lips against Shiro's, one hand pinning his wrists, the other supporting his weight. Sendak could crush him, could tear his throat out, he could kill Shiro; but that's what made this all the better, all the more thrilling. Shiro let him take control of the kiss, his tongue was thick and filled his mouth, hungrily exploring him until both were left panting from the exchange.

“You taste bittersweet.”

“And you taste sharp,” Shiro retorted, “so kiss me again, Commander Sendak.” Sendak growled as he did so, the grip tightening against his wrists.

Slowly, Sendak worked his way down Shiro's body. His tongue was was hot and rough as it licked against his nipples, and occasionally he felt the sharpness from his teeth brush against his skin. Shiro couldn't stop how loud he moaned when teeth grazed against the length of his cock. Any harder and he'd pierce the skin. “Careful,” he muttered. In reply, Sendak ran his tongue down the length slowly, applying and releasing pressure until he came to a stop. “Claws.”

“Can they retract?”

“No.”

“Middle drawer.” Shiro watched as Sendak cautiously moved up his body, releasing his wrists, as he opened the drawer. “The bottle is lubrication?”

“Yeah. Get them both out.” Sendak nodded and handed Shiro the small bottle, then the toy.

“You prepare the toy, I have something else I wish to try.” With that, he dragged Shiro's body down the bed, then pulled him up and carefully leaned his legs over his chest, leaving Shiro exposed to his eyes. Hooking his hands under Shiro's thighs, he leaned down and gave a few tentative licks. Shiro bit his fingers as he moaned, watching Sendak through heavy eyes. He could feel his confidence grow in how he pressed his tongue against the rim, as he applied different pressures. The roughness was nice; a new sensation that felt even better with the warm feeling in his body.

“Fuck.” Shiro rolled his head to the side, as Sendak's tongue brushed over his taint. The Galran purred in response as he gripped Shiro tighter. Shiro should probably lube up the toy, but Sendak was awfully distracting as he busied himself. It was even more distracting when he toyed with his entrance, making careful swirls and pokes. “Please...more.” Shiro whispered as he tried to move his hips. Sendak obliged, pushing his tongue inside. The noise that escaped Shiro's lips was high and loud, and he writhed in the hold as Sendak carefully licked and lapped in and against him. He was already seeing stars, and he wasn't even close to orgasm yet.

Sendak found Shiro quite a pliant mess as he flipped him over to his stomach and continued. He was so needy that he even held his ass cheeks apart for Sendak, and what a pretty sight that was. In one hand he took Shiro's leaking cock, and the underside of his jaw in the other, as he flicked and prodded his tongue at the human's entrance. Shiro whined, rolled his hips, tensed and relaxed. He was a mess of noise that was only elevating, and Sendak wondered if he would come from this. He wouldn't allow him to finish so quickly; only when he said so. Sendak pulled away and reached for the toy and bottle. On one hand he'd prefer to enter the man who panted beneath him, but he was not prepared, and Sendak couldn't have him tearing. It was a shame humans could not self-lubricate.

After applying some extra lubrication with the back of his fingers, Sendak gave his ass a single spank as he pressed the toy against him. Shiro moaned as he canted his hips backwards, pushing himself quite easily down the length. “Is this what you do on lonely nights, Commander Shirogane?”

“Whaddya think I do?” Shiro arched his back as the toy hit something, Sendak presumed, was good.

“ _Tell me_.”

“Mhmmm. Sure. I fuck myself,” Shiro raised his hips so he could press his head against the pillows, watching him through glazed eyes, “I fuck myself thinkin' I want somethin' to fill me.”

“Would you like something bigger?” Sendak rotated the toy around as he brought it out, smirking at Shiro, who eagerly nodded.

“If it happens again, I want both of 'em in me.” With one hand he pointed to Sendak's cocks, already stiff again from the noises and sights. Sendak purred deeply, nipping at Shiro's naked rear. “You can have one after-”

“At the same time,” Shiro stared hard at him, licking his lips, “not today, but some time, fuck me with both at once and I will fuckin' _scream_ for you.”

“You are _filthy_.”

“You fuckin' love it.” Half of what he said was lost to a moan again and he bucked his hips back against the toy, loosening hoarser and hoarser gasps and groans as he fucked himself along it's length. Sendak was bemused by the human; he still had plenty of energy, even if he was drooling into the pillow.

He couldn't stand it any more. Sendak pulled the toy out and quickly lathered up his cock. He pulled Shiro over by the legs and propped him on all-fours; head down and arms splayed to support him. He spanked Shiro again as he lined himself up, and slowly eased himself inside. Both him and Shiro swore. He was...warm...and very tight. It wasn't painful, but needed adjusting to. Or he would, if Shiro wasn't slowly pushing _back_ against him.

“Don't strain yourself-”

“ _Would you just fuck me?_ ” Shiro growled through the sheets, the noise stuttering out as he started to try and breach the top of the bulge. Sendak pulled Shiro up against his chest and slowly thrust into him, running his tongue along his neck.

“You are so desperate,” Sendak purred in his ear as Shiro rolled his head back, “and it pleases me to hear such noise from your mouth. To think you are usually so calm and collected, but you come undone so quickly.” Shiro groaned in reply as he tugged at his erection. It made Sendak chuckle as he kissed at his neck. Slowly, the pace picked up and he felt Shiro take more and more of him until he was half way over the bulge. A little more and he'd take the entire thing inside.

He could feel the sweat build over his chest, and moaned as Sendak rubbed against his nipples and kneaded the skin. All he could do was moan at constantly louder and louder octaves. It pitched sharp as with one thrust, he felt the bulge slip through the rim and bury itself inside. Sendak paused until Shiro started rocking his hips, prompting him to continue through the movement and desperate whines. Clawed fingers entered his mouth, perhaps to stifle the noise or because Sendak was a perverted fuck, but Shiro didn't care. All the feelings and sensations his cock stirred inside him felt _good._ Like his come, Sendak's cock was addictive, and he wasn't sure if he could take the second one after this – he was already feeling exhausted.

The bulge inside started to stiffen, and Sendak let out a low growl as he grazed his teeth against Shiro's neck. “Close.” He growled against the skin. Shiro's head lolled back as he brought himself closer to orgasm, and through some erratic thrusts that struck his prostate too well and made Shiro see spots across his vision, he came in his hand, streams flicking against his stomach and over the sheets. Sendak hissed out, and then Shiro felt something hot flood his insides. They remained in the position; the bulge seated in a way that Shiro _knew_ as soon as it was removed, the come would leak out. He didn't care. He could have sticky thighs and filthy sheets. He was just going to enjoy the high, enjoy the warmth of Sendak's fur against his tingling skin.

The two flopped down into the sheets, breathing heavily. “You...gonna be stuck?” Shiro panted out, tilting his head round to Sendak. The Galra shrugged a shoulder, nuzzling his face into the back of Shiro's head and dropping an arm around his waist.

“Need sleep.”

“Buried inside?”

“Mmm.” Sendak pulled him closer, licking the back of his neck. Shiro sighed, letting the Galran spoon him.

-

There was something hot and furry laid behind him, and Shiro had been debating on turning around for half an hour now. His ass was sore, and he felt _really_ sticky, but not as hungover as he was expecting. Finally, he allowed his eyes to wander down to find a purple furred arm draped over his waist. He'd been piecing together what he recalled of last night, and that was a lot of alcohol, Sendak, and the addicting taste of something bittersweet. He pulled the arm up and moved, and _then he felt it_. Something leaked from his ass and he groaned. They had. Sendak had fucked him. _Fuck_.

“You finally wake up.”

“Y-Yeah.” Shiro chewed his lip as he turned onto this back, glancing down at Sendak. “You remember last night?”

“Yes.”

“How much?”

“All of it.” Sendak pulled his arm back as he watched Shiro carefully. “Do you?”

“Most, I think.”

“Do you recall how filthy you were?”

“I...uh...bits. Still a bit foggy.” Shiro awkwardly scratched at the back of his head. “Sorry, we shouldn't have-”

“No, what we did was fine.” Sendak took hold of his wrist. “I enjoyed myself. It was...pleasant to think about something else.” Gently, he pulled Shiro on top of him as he rolled to his back. “You make wonderful noises when you are being pleasured,” Sendak purred, running a hand over Shiro's cheek, “and I like a bed-mate who is not passive.” Shiro nodded slowly, running a hand through his hair. “I enjoyed it.”

“You seemed to. Perhaps next time when we are less drunk, we can use both of my cocks as per your request.” Shiro felt his cheeks burn. _Oh god, he didn't tell him?_

“D-Did I...imply something?”

“No, you directly told me you wanted to have both of them inside you at some point,” Sendak paused, “did you not mean that?”

“I...usually keep that to myself. Can you...not say anything?”

“Your secret is safe, Commander Shirogane. I understand about appearances quite well,” Sendak pushed himself up, running a hand over Shiro's cheek. “Much like how strange it will look if they find us together like this.”

“Y-Yeah. I don't want to kick you out without coffee or something to eat. Last night was good,” he swallowed, “really good.”

“I have to say I was surprised,” Sendak purred, leaning in close, “that you are so demanding. It makes me wish to give you what you want and more.” He pressed his lips against Shiro's, and slowly he opened them for Sendak. He felt hands move into his fur and chuckled into the kiss.

-

“I did enjoy it, you know.”

“I believe you, Shiro.” Sendak watched him straighten out his uniform and gave himself a final check over before turning to him. He was once again Commander Shirogane, the youngest commander of Earth's Galaxy Garrison and captain of the IGF Atlas. A schooled military man with a strategic mind and a gentle heart. To Sendak, he was now so much more then that front, and to Shiro the same could be said about him. They would keep their trysts private for now, but until then these stolen moments of passion and intensity suited them fine.

“We should let them know you haven't ran off.”

“We should also let them know you're in one piece.” Sendak purred. Shiro offered him a flirtatious smirk as he stepped forwards, “the same goes for you too, Commander Sendak. Perhaps you could meet me later tonight outside Hangar Three. No later than twenty-one hundred hours. There is still so much work we have left to discuss.”

“I see, then I shall come prepared.”

“It may be a long night,” Shiro moved towards the door, not looking behind him, “I suggest informing Lieutenant Haxus you may be gone for the evening.”

“I understand. You do enjoy working through the night, hmm?”

“I do,” Shiro tilted his head over his shoulder, “especially when it's as important as this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small piece...haha...small.
> 
> Tomorrow's entry I don't know if I can get it done on time, but I will be uploading them later. Sadly the Shatt I'm writing is taking longer than expected, but typically there's angst in there. If you want angst, I will say give it a good read.
> 
> This one felt more natural than the adashi I wrote, but I think writing Shendak for me is a lot easier at this point now. Sigh, hah.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
